Vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, and aircraft often include multiple electrical switches located on an operator control panel. Each electrical switch independently switches electric current flowing in copper wires to control a vehicle function. Such functions may include turning on a vehicle's lights, operating windows, etc.
It is desirable that a switch be illuminated for improved visibility of the switch. A switch may be illuminated by a lamp located behind the switch. Illumination by a separate lamp introduces additional design and manufacturing costs to account for the lamp while reducing reliability due to possible lamp failure.
Electrical switches function by opening or closing an electrical circuit. A switch is opened by separating a first electrical contact from a second electrical contact. A switch is closed by connecting the first electrical contact to the second electrical contact.
When an electrical switch controls a high current, each opening or closing of the electrical circuit may cause a spark to jump between the two electrical contacts. This spark may blast off a portion of one of the electrical contacts possibly resulting in premature wear and premature failure of the switch. Alternatively, when a switch controls a low current circuit, corrosion may build up on the first and second contacts. Over time, the corrosion may accumulate and a switch may fail because a conductive path is not formed when the first and second electrical contacts are connected.